Heat: A Lost Boys fic
by fayzalmoonbeam
Summary: A sequel to Bloodlust-Michael gives in to David SLASH


Title: Heat  
  
Author: Fayzabeam  
  
Email: fayzalmoonbeam@hotmail.com  
  
Fandom: The Lost Boys  
  
Pairing: Michael/David  
  
Rating: R to be safe  
  
Summary: A missing scene and continuation of Bloodlust-Micahel gives in to David.  
  
Notes: This is a response to the key word challenge of:  
  
hopeless  
  
screams  
  
down  
  
cuddle  
  
intense  
  
Warnings: Yes, there is sex, no, I know I'm no good at writing explicit sex! I'm a Brit-it's in the heritage *G*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm merely playing with selfish abandon *G*   
  
Michael knew from the moment David kissed him that it was hopeless to resist. He felt the firm pressure of the other man's lips against his and all thoughts of Star, Sammy, and everyone else he'd ever cared about vanished. With submission born of pure desire, he surrendered to David's treacherous mouth, and forgot everything. He could hear himself moaning, but was unsure if he it was ecstasy or pain he was feeling. Maybe a little of both. As his fevered body began to ignite, he pulled David closer, so that the beautiful blonde vampire was now torso to torso with him. In one liquid motion, and Michael had no recollection later of how they did it, David was lying on the bed next to him, and they were tearing, rending and discarding one another's clothes in unrestrained excitement.  
  
Somehow, in the heat of their passion, one of them had remembered to drape the curtains of the antique four-poster bed around, so the illusion of privacy in what was essentially a very public place, was cast. Michael didn't even care. The intense physical presence of the man beside him took his breath away, partly because of their blood-to-blood connection, but mostly because of the incredible and undeniable attraction that existed between them. Michael knew that he was totally under David's spell, and just for a moment he wanted to believe that David was as drawn to him. He was past caring about the power play that existed between them, and it was very easy to block out the screams of his conscience as the hungrily sought David's lips again and again.  
  
In between kisses, Michael could hear his own voice muttering incoherently. "I want you...oh, God, David...I want you." Over and over again he repeated the other man's name like a mantra, until the sensations in his body and mind became too much and all he could do was moan. He pressed himself closer to David's now naked body, and drew a sharp breath as his own hot flesh met with David's cool yet equally aroused frame. He felt the vampire shift position slightly, and then the delicious, sweetly tortuous sensation of a cool hand on his burning shaft. As David's assured strokes began a regular rhythm, Michael leaned into the caress and tried to mirror David's action, but David brushed his hand away quickly.  
  
"No," he muttered, the sound sending shivers down Michael's spine. "Not yet."  
  
Michael surrendered to the sensations that where overwhelming him. The tingle that had started the moment David kissed him was elevated to an exquisite torment as David's practised hands kept up their insistent rhythm, and Michael knew he would not be long in reaching his peak. Every nerve in his body felt alive as he rocked back and forth in time to David's strokes, until, with a guttural yell of sheer delirium he came.  
  
David was swift in his movement. Without a word he shifted position once more and Michael sensed what he wanted. Now was to be the true moment of submission. He felt the briefest moment of fear, and then there was no more time for doubt. As David's weight increased on his back, he lifted his hips slightly, and felt the vampire slip slowly inside him. There was a sharp, momentary pain before Michael instinctively relaxed and allowed David further. He sensed David's closeness to oblivion and began to move in time, relishing with abandon his new lover's movement. As David drew closer, Michael called out, and in seconds, he heard David roar his name, and the odd sensation of cool heat rushed inside him. Had he looked back at his lover at that moment, he would have seen the blazing triumph on the other man's face.  
  
The two men collapsed, exhausted, but Michael knew that this was not the kind of situation where it was possible to cuddle and talk. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Michael sat up and slowly reached for his clothes.  
  
"Michael," David murmured, almost tenderly. Almost.  
  
"David...don't." Michael replied softly. "I have to go." He stood stiffly, and pulled on the rest of his clothes. He felt the post-pleasure weakness that was not unusual, but also a whole new set of feelings that he knew he couldn't deal with in the night time, let alone the day. As he left, he heard David's seductive purr call after him, and he chanced a look back at the bed. The vampire lay, bruised-lipped and decadent, naked except for the antique bed sheet covering his waist. Michael blinked, as if to clear his vision, and in that action, David had vanished. Shaking his head, David's alluring rasp still echoing in his ears, he walked slowly from the cave and into the night. 


End file.
